


Heeling Spirit

by cakeiton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeiton/pseuds/cakeiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome runs into an uncommon pack of dogs with a frighteningly familiar alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

Kagome pushed her hands under the back of the starched collar of her white lab coat and rubbed her neck with fruitless earnest. Fridays were always her longest days. It was a small clinic, but busy, and clients typically tried to rush their pets' care right before she closed for the weekend. Her strong, little fingers abandoned the tight muscles of her neck and she rolled her shoulders back. _One more slide to go,_ she thought to herself, _Then a bath. With bubbles. And wine_. A new goal in mind, Kagome interest renewed and she pushed her glasses down the bridge of her nose, settling in to focus on the last sample to test for the day.

The night was cool as she locked up and started the short walk to her car. It had been a busy day, but a fulfilling one, and she smiled to herself. It was a life vastly different than the one she had as a teenager, but she felt content and useful all the same. Well, one thing was common between the two; her maternal and healing spirit was still in high use. Because of the Shikon no Tama quest, she became used to bandaging up wounds and caring for the sick-hearted. However, it was exactly that experience that set her on her current line of work. She had grown more accustomed to working with animals, even if they were youkai.

It seemed like a lifetime ago and not only because of the time-travel and odd circumstances. Almost fifteen years had passed since the Shikon was wished away and she had to allow Inuyasha to say her good-byes for her. There were years where she was severely depressed, but she had gotten over it. The family of the Feudal Era was well remembered, yet no longer mourned, and Kagome was happily doing what they would have wanted her to; Have a life.

It was on that thought when her mobile began to chirp at her and she groaned ironically. Okay, she had a life, but she wanted to be a hermit after a long day's work. A quick glance at the flat screen made her groan louder and she unlocked her car before answering.

"Hey, Kimiko. How are you?"

The normally bright voice of her old college roommate was raised an octave, signaling she was calling in a favor. "Hi, Kagome. How was your week?"

She grinned as her seatbelt clicked into place. "About to be longer, I'm assuming."

Kimiko's nervous chuckle faded from the earpiece slightly. "You are too smart for me."

"I just know you." The engine turned over. "What's up?"

"Well…" Another octave higher. Kagome's brow rose with it. "I was scouting this property by the docks in the warehouse district. You know, where that fire was about six years back?"

"Sure," the tired veterinarian agreed to hurry the conversation along. Her friend was pre-law when they shared an apartment before she went to the States for her degree. There was barely a free moment where the woman wasn't researching some sort of work pursuit.

"I came across this one building, and…" There was another pause and it successfully grasped Kagome's curiosity. "I can't really explain it. Kagome, you have to come see this. I have never seen dogs act this way."

Kagome blinked. And then blinked again.

"Hello?" Kimiko asked. "Are you still there?"

"You want me to drive all the way out there for dogs?"

The lawyer laughed. "It isn't as trite as it sounds. Honestly, I didn't know who else to call, and I know your stance on Animal Control."

She sighed, giving in, and knew she would have once she answered the phone. "Which building is it?"

Excited, but with weariness edging her tone, Kimiko relayed the directions and clicked off her end of the line. Kagome took one more moment to rub the bridge of her nose where the glasses dug in before heading out to see what could be so interesting about a pack of dogs.

Finally, she pulled up to the address she was given and was surprised to see the rusty jeep that belonged to Kimiko's husband, Nathan. They had met when she studied abroad, were each other's antithesis, and made one another deliriously happy. He was a professor of metaphysics back in his home country; an area of study the lawyer always teased was a pseudo-science. Kagome would have agreed if she had not witnessed such unusual things in the past herself. Honestly, it was probably a subject that no longer held value in the present time, but the 'hippie', as Kimiko had explained, saw the world in a way that seemed almost magical.

She got out of the car to greet the mismatched couple. Her friend's long hair was tamed in a high bun with escaped tendrils framing her face. Apparently, she was at the end of a demanding Friday as well. She was shorter than Kagome, but not by much, and slender in a way the ex-miko had lost once she reached college. They had always appraised the other, commenting how Kagome had wished she had Kimiko's narrow thighs, or, in reverse, how the petite girl dreamed of having a curvier figure. Her voice was light, but her eyes were sharp, and there wasn't a game in existence that Kimiko could not beat Kagome at. Nathan, however, was tall, past six feet high, and had the broad shoulders most Japanese girls associated with American boys. His smile was crooked, his gaze always shined, and he would lose his train of thought constantly. It was in such stark contrast from her serious, but happy, friend that Kagome could understand how they fascinated each other.

"Hi Nathan. Kimiko. What is the problem?"

The smaller woman looked to her husband, who shrugged to stare back at the building's entrance, and she began to explain. "I am sorry to drag you out here, but I did not know who else to call."

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "It is not trouble. I am happy to help in any way I can."

"That is the thing, now I don't know if you can."

She was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I just," Kimiko began to fiddle with the hem of her jacket and Nathan instinctually rested his hand on hers to settle the nervous motion. "I don't think it's safe."

All three now looked to the door. "What happened?"

"Another dog showed up," Nathan explained, though it did not answer her question. He smiled with a private joke he had with himself as he elaborated. "A **_big_** one."

Dejected, Kimiko sighed. "We might have to call Animal Control after all."

Kagome's hackles rose. "No, let me check it out first. I don't want any animal in crowded cages with no hope of finding a good home if I can help it."

"But…"

"Do you really think this dog is that dangerous?" she interrupted, zipping her jacket completely.

Nathan chuckled. "The dog is interesting, for sure," he said cryptically.

Kimiko elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "It's not funny."

"I never said it was."

She frowned back at him and the third wheel huffed. "Kagome," her friend tried to explain, "he looks rather mean and, for lack of a better word, commanding."

Her brow furrowed in response. "So, he is like an alpha?"

"Do domesticated dogs even have alphas?" she questioned back unsurely.

"Sure," Kagome reasoned, but bit her lip in an unconfident gesture. "Although, usually not in the wild like this." She took one more deep breath to steel her nerves and began to walk towards the door. "Just stay behind me, okay?"

Kimiko wanted to argue, but Nathan placed his large hand on the small of her back and started to guide her, smiling warmly to give his normally steadfast wife assurance.

It was dark inside the large warehouse, but that was to be expected. In a very stereotypical fashion, puddles littered the smooth concrete floors and moonlight filtered through the incomplete roof where the fires had ravaged years ago. It was amazing to Kagome that she could still smell the soot and ash, like this whole area would forever be imprinted with it. There was shuffling ahead of her and she tried to blink to adjust to the small light. She only jumped slightly when there was a small tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Nathan and, thankfully, a large flashlight held out to her. She nodded in thanks, turned back towards the small noises, and flipped the switch.

Dogs. Everywhere, there were dogs. It was probably not as bad as first sight had made it seem, only fifteen or twenty maybe, but never had Kagome heard or come across so many, of so many different breeds, that acted together in a pack. Some were big, most small, and they all yipped and barked in her direction.

"What the hell?" she voiced.

"See what I mean?" Kimiko countered, but her voice was small. Glancing back, she could see the other woman staring hard into the corners of the room, desperately searching for something.

"What is it?" she asked, and had to raise her voice to be heard over the cacophony.

"I don't see the big one."

Kagome's attention went back to the group of gangly mutts. "What does he look like?"

The humans felt their bodies shake before they could hear the deep rumble that silenced the agitated canine mob. Out from the middle rose a massive, white, majestic dog with his teeth bared and growl mounting. The onlookers stilled and Kagome gasped. When the alpha began to stalk in their direction, Kimiko turned to move, but Nathan held tight to her shoulders.

"Don't run," Kagome instructed with shaky resolution. That was exactly what she had wanted to do.

The inu slowly approached them. The hair on his back stood on edge and, even under the great quantities of his snowy fur, she could tell the muscles that coiled and stretched were enough to do the damage his warning bark promised. He was only a few feet from them when Kagome caught the dangerous glint in his eyes and, instinctually, her spiritual powers instantly peaked.

They were gold. The dog's eyes were a shade of amber that had not been seen for centuries. Even though she had never forgotten them, the intensity of his stare was lost in the time that separated the two until now.

She felt her body warm with the coating of the pure reiki she had not accessed in years, knowing her friends could not see it anyways, and could not stop herself from staring into the beast's golden glower. Rule number one when confronting a vicious dog was to avoid looking him in the eyes, but Kagome could not break away as memories of his prowess assaulted her.

She had not even realized the dog had stopped growling to sit in front of them calmly before Nathan spoke with a jumpy laugh in his tone. "Wow, Kagome, I think he likes you."

"No, I don't think he likes me…" It was her turn to be enigmatic. _He never did really like me_. She set aside the flashlight and knelt down to the white alpha, keeping his eyes locked with hers the entire time. As she reached out her hand and he sniffed it cautiously, Kagome saw intelligence and pride, but not much else. He was a smart, imposing dog, but still just a dog. Any sense of his once powerful youki was gone. There was no seal and no barrier, just the absence of the demonic aura he once controlled.

Still, he reacted to her with familiarity and licked her reiki-encased fingers.

Kagome sighed, saddened, and finished her thought. "I think he _knows_ me."

_Sesshoumaru…_

…

A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing. :]


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

A/N: Unbeta’d, so I apologize if there are mistakes.

…

The massive white dog studied Kagome speculatively as the glowing reiki faded from her tentative petting until a small, black nose popped out from underneath the curtain of ivory fur at his chest. A dark puppy revealed herself out of the protective shelter of Sesshoumaru’s structure, but cowered back when the grinning vet attempted to reach for her.

Kagome quickly pull back as the thunderous growl reverberated in the air. Once again, she fought the urge to run and the previously latent powers sparkled in her discomfort. The inu sniffed the air, ceasing his hostility as the fresh wave of spiritual energy wafted in the short distance between them. Though she could not detect any youki in Sesshoumaru, the dog clearly could sense her, and he calmed as the miko’s resuming touches became bolder. The soft fur that billowed over his form glided smoothly through her caresses and he rumbled low in his throat once she gently scratched behind his ear. If it wasn’t for the golden eyes, she would have second-guessed his identity. The pack of mismatched pups watched as their alpha approved of their new company and a flurry of furry tails wagged. Even the tiny black pup panted happily.

“Kagome,” Nathan teased cautiously. “You’re a natural Doolittle.”

Her petting ceased and she looked over her shoulder in confusion. “I’m a what?”

He sighed and gently placed his hand on his recovering wife. “Cultural differences, nevermind.”

A cold nose nudged Kagome’s hand, effectively directing her attention back to the canine that sat at eye level with herself, and Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side in a way that reminded her of Inuyasha. She kept her eyes on his, but addressed the humans behind her. “We have to get these guys back to my office. Are you two up for a long night?”

Kimiko groaned half-heartedly and her husband chuckled. “Only if I can make a beer run.”

“Get dinner while you’re out,” Kagome requested as she stroked the fallen taiyoukai comfortingly again. “We have to travel to my clinic. Will that be okay?”

A nervous, feminine laugh finally broke from her long-time friend. “You talk to him like he can understand you.” The dog let loose a loud, clipped bark, followed by a choir of answering yeips from the others, and the vet already felt the tension pulse at her temple. “Whoa… did he just answer you?”

“Eh heh,” she waved off the odd incident off dismissively to her two intrigued and confused friends. “Dogs are just very perceptive, that’s all.”

Nathan smiled, enjoying another private joke with himself, while Kimiko looked at the dog tensely. When he snorted dismissively back, she could not hold back the startled, “Meep!” that escaped her lips.

It took some serious canine convincing, but most of the pack were now loaded between the three vehicles. Kimiko gently closed her passenger door and sighed before addressing Kagome. “Are you sure you want to take him?” She nodded her head in Sesshoumaru’s direction. “All by yourself?”

“He’ll be fine,” she reassured while clapping her hands on her thighs to beckon the last of the pack into her car. Excitedly, the small, black pup began to race her way and her trained eye noticed the limp in her stride. The mutt only got a few paces before Sesshoumaru grabbed the scruff of her neck with his daunting jaws and carried her the rest of the way. “Plus, I have this little girl with me, too.”

Kagome could see the stress in her friend’s eyes, but continued to smile. “I’ll meet you guys back at the clinic. Don’t let your husband forget; I expect sukiyaki waiting. A bunch of it.” She fully opened the front door for the huge dog to jump in. His form filled the empty space almost entirely and tucked the puppy under his chest once again before sitting regally in wait. Waving goodbye to the other woman, she grabbed the passenger seatbelt out of habit and halted once she caught his stare. Kagome knew she should secure him in, but the act felt as if she was leashing the great demon. Moving slowly, the nylon strap crossed over the large expanse of his chest and the buckle clicked in without protest from her odd companion. He budged somewhat for comfort, but his manner seemed more well-trained than personified. It could have been his lordly control reflecting through his current state, but witnessing the youkai in such a simplistic manner was quickly dispelling the notion. It was just possible that Sesshoumaru had fully become just a canine between the centuries that separated their last meeting.

The night became brighter the closer she drove towards the inner city. Tall buildings and artificial lights began to hide the starry skies that Kagome remembered fondly from her past travels. Like so many of her skills acquired in the Feudal Era, navigating by the stars was one that held very little significance in her own era. Until tonight, even her spiritual energy was superfluous. Kagome led a meaningful life, one of purpose and happiness, but it was one she had built all on her own. She was not the hero miko or jewel protector or any other title thrown upon her by fate. There was once a time she believed she would never get used to a quieter life, but mostly she was content.

That did not mean meeting Sesshoumaru tonight wasn’t thrilling, or scaring the hell out of her.

“So,” she started conversing and only felt slightly foolish for talking to animals. In private, she did it way more than she would have felt comfortable admitting. “Is everybody okay back there?”

Five cramped dogs shifted together through every turn and bump, effectively ignoring their chauffeur while staring out the tinted windows. She grinned and glanced quickly at Sesshoumaru. “How about you, are you doing okay?” Her voice became softer and the canine did look her way. She looked for a few moments and searched for another sign the demon was still there somewhere. The vacant expression in his gaze was enough to make Kagome want to stare at the road the rest of the journey. Vaguely disheartened, the vet pressed the button to roll down Sesshoumaru’s window. He immediately stuck his large head out and she giggled to herself. It might not be flying like the way he used to, but he was enjoying it all the same. Knowingly, she took the lengthy route back so he could sail through the air just a little longer. Who knew when was the last time he was able to.

Barks and yips created a deafening din as the pack was unloaded and organized for Kagome’s inspection. Nathan and Kimiko quickly made themselves useful by commanding the grooming room with a promise from their veterinarian friend that she would take care of the dry cleaning bill. Biting her lip, Kagome entertained a small notion that if Sesshoumaru had survived in this form, then perhaps others could have as well, and feared Myoga might be attached to one of the pack. Severely doubting it, and pretty sure Kimiko would make quite the fuss if any flea they washed away was wearing a green sweater, she hid herself in an examination room and began to check each and every dog.

She started with the largest dogs while she still had the energy to deal with their powerful fidgeting. Sesshoumaru stood in the room, guarding each procedure, and sniffed over every pup before he allowed Kagome to hand them to the other humans. The inuyoukai’s scrutiny was a hindrance to her attentions and any hope of doing her job in a timely manner.

Checking the ears of a collie-mix male, she looked under a lowered brow to Sesshoumaru and allowed her frustration to finally seep out. “Do you have to keep staring?” She wanted to be accommodating, truly, but she had grown accustomed to dealing with normal dogs; not the alpha-status, power seeking, holy-than-thou and stubborn-as-shit inus that once distracted her from a normal teenage girl’s life.

Sesshoumaru sneezed and leveled his glare at her again. “You know,” Kagome crooked her jaw. “After a couple of these I think you would know I’m not going to hurt any of them.”

He yawned and did not acknowledge her sarcasm in any way she could detect. The vet sighed dejectedly and grumbled, “Good luck getting a treat from me later.”

The pack was all in good health, pretty decently feed, and, other than the fleas, relatively clean of illnesses and skin problems. She scanned each one for microchips and had actually found a few, but every owner was either listed as deceased or their phone numbers were out-of-date.

“Were you taking care of all these guys?”

Sesshoumaru continued to sit silently.

She persisted through the one-sided conversation, “If it means anything, you did a good job.”

There was still no reaction and the woman tried not to feel ignored.

Finally, she was down to the last two. Kneeling down, Kagome gestured towards the smallest sleeping under the alpha’s chest. “She is next.”

Her hand slowly inched closer and he made no move to stop her, even when Kagome rustled her small head to rudely awaken the drowsy dog. She lifted the tiny girl to the table and began her normal examination. It did not take long, however, to find the source of her limp.

“I have to reset her leg and give her antibiotics,” Kagome said more to herself. Her attention went to the stiff, protective dog perceptively. This was not going to go over well. Reiki flashed across her skin and he straightened, wise to the fact that he was about to be made severely unhappy.

Her initial impulse was to restrain him outside, but the idea of humiliating him to that point wrung her heart. He might no longer be mighty, but he was still Sesshoumaru, and she had taken him down enough pegs in his life.

So, instead, she beckoned him over. “Come here. This is going to hurt her, but it will help her.”

His large claws clicked noisily against the laminate flooring until his imposing form stood dangerously close to Kagome. She attempted to gulp down her apprehension and prayed he could understand her. Pointing at the fractured area, she tried to explain herself. “If I don’t fix this, she will never walk straight again. It is going to hurt her, do you understand?”

Sesshoumaru sniffed at the inflamed area and the puppy whined. His attentions gave her time to quickly collect the casting equipment, plus the antibiotics and morphine. She inhaled to calm her fear before holding up the sealed needle for Sesshoumaru’s inspection.

“Do you see what I am going to have to do?”

His bulking muscles coiled and her breaths quickened. It was a stupid idea, but she had no idea how else to explain, so she uncapped the empty, thin needle and pushed it into the fleshy part of her bicep before she could second-guess herself.

His hackles rose smelling the faint tint of her blood and, not wanting to lie, she did not hold back the pained expression on her face. She disposed of the needle quickly and, after wiping the pinprick with a cotton ball, held up another directed at his most protected charge.

Expectantly, he growled. What was startling, however, was that he took a few steps back. Kagome was confused if this meant he comprehended her treatments, or if he was scared of getting a shot himself, but she pressed forward. She cautiously filled the syringe with the necessary pain killer, pinched the fleshy part behind the scared puppy’s neck, and, keeping one eye on Sesshoumaru, drove the pointy object into the thin skin.

Kagome let out a relieved breath when the pup did not even shudder. Sesshoumaru remained back, one fang barred and golden eyes watchful as she continued her ministrations with more ease. Thankfully, the young mutt was more resilient than she expected and took the second injection then sheering clippers to her leg with the same slightly affronted grace. Her hands went to the hairless, broken limb and she tensed her grip. With a small crunch, quickly followed by an extremely loud cry from her patient, the bone aligned.

The next scream came from a startled Kagome, but it was cut off as the air was forced from her lungs. Cotton balls and pet treats littered the ground when Sesshoumaru pounced and pinned her. The sharp claws donning his heavy paws pressed her shoulders harshly against the cold wall. His gleaming teeth barely held back his contemptive growl that ghosted warmly across her face. Kagome lifted her hands to shove him off her, by instinct, and she didn’t notice that she was engulfed in pink, spiritual flames until his growl darkened. Fearfully, she stilled.

The barks emitting from the outside kennels grew louder, nearly cancelling out Kimiko’s calls from the grooming room. “Kagome!? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” she shouted back, wincing when her voice cracked. The unessential miko and former taiyoukai stared into each other, panicked and reproachful respectively, until a whimper broke through the conflict. They both turned to the languid dog on the table wagging her small, stunted tail.

Sesshoumaru pushed off Kagome, who groaned at the weight, and scented over the smallest of his pack. After a few moments rattled by the barking from the rest, the inu appeared satisfied and glared towards the healer. Obstinate, she glared back and rubbed her sore shoulders. “It has been a long time since you haven’t trusted me, Sesshoumaru.”

The dog snorted and a sputtering spark of youki edged at her senses. Her aura reached out for it, but it was gone as soon as it was there. The miko stared at him wide-eyed, only seeing the dog that he became looking back. She sighed. The sensation was almost certainly more out of hope than progress, and she resigned herself to ease her imagination.

She trudged back over to the droopy puppy and began to cast her leg. While the tension between her and Sesshoumaru was broken, the headache throbbing at her temples increased as the dogs continued to voice their aggravation. It was only worsened by the repetitive chanting of her two friends unsuccessfully trying to calm them down.

The final wrappings were just being put in place when she sarcastically shifted her weary look his way. “I don’t suppose you can tell them to keep it down, can you, Sesshoumaru? “

The white dog’s head tilted to the side once again and she rolled her eyes, figuring it was too much to wish for. Then, suddenly, he let loose a loud, clipped bark and the darkened halls of her small clinic silenced.

Kagome smiled. He had understood her. More importantly, he was listening to what she had to say. Maybe he was more sentient than she had originally believed.

Embracing the bandaged black dog, her eyes alit with new optimism. “Thank you, Sesshoumaru.”

His tail barely waved when another faded flicker of his aura died before she could notice it.

…


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

 

…

The prior night's favor became an early morning chore. The late hours grew bright as morning crept on them and, powered by no small amount of coffee and her healing nature, Kagome methodically finished her examinations of the large pack. Most of the dogs were finding the new patches of sunlight to sleep in after their long night, but a few cuddled within the kennels that lined the back hallway. Kimiko had long since fallen asleep on a cushioned waiting room bench while her husband quietly began opening a large bag of dog food.

One of the pack, of course, was not sleeping like the others.

'Well,' Kagome thought to herself, 'this was not entirely unexpected.'

For being a massive white canine, Sesshoumaru behaved like an over-bearing mother hen. After each dog was released to nap he would quickly groom them, ensuring each still held his scent. He sneezed at the medicated shampoo and carefully pawed at each bandage. Once, he had growled confused at a matted shih tzu that had to be shaved down. Kagome rolled her eyes. The care he showed to them would have been more endearing to her if she had been able to get some sleep.

Her back ached and eyes burned, but she hesitated to perform the last examination; Sesshoumaru's.

A sudden flurry of movement echoed in the sterile halls as Nathan served breakfast. The clicking nails and anxious yelps startled Kimiko awake and Kagome walked out of her office just in time to see her fall off the bench.

Laughing, Kagome playfully mocked her friend. "Good morning, sleepy pants."

Groggy and still sitting on the floor, she rubbed her face and attempted to run her fingers through her tangled hair. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Early." She crossed the waiting room area and offered her hand. "Come on. Nathan is feeding the dogs. You can run out and go get our breakfast."

Kimiko groaned again as Kagome helped lift her to her feet. "Have you slept at all?"

"No, but its okay," she shrugged. "I will once I am done."

"Whoa, you're still at it?"

"Just got one more." With that, she nodded towards the alpha who was eyeing them curiously.

Kimiko gulped. "Do you, uh, need any…"

Kagome half-heartedly chuckled. "No. And you should relax. He isn't that scary."

The familiar jingle and grating of keys at the front door made both women turn. A short, older woman made her way inside while humming a song, but was cut short when she noticed that the empty clinic she was expecting was not empty at all.

"Doctor Higarashi…"

Kimiko made a polite greeting before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. The nurse, still confused about why the office was filled with the sounds of dogs, stepped further in the room awkwardly.

"Morning, Yuri," Kagome addressed. "So, something happened last night."

Then, from the back of the room, Sesshoumaru lowered his head and began stalking the newcomer. The menacing gold eyes locked on to Yuri's. She did not notice him at first, but once she did her screamed echoed off the walls as she jumped back wildly.

"Whoa!" Kagome attempted to calm her. "It's okay, Yuri, he's just a dog."

The nurse clutched her scrubs near her heart. "Are you SURE!?"

Actually… she thought before turning towards Sesshoumaru. "He won't hurt you," she comforted, though her voice wasn't as confident as she had wanted. Please don't hurt anyone.

Sesshoumaru continued to creep closer, staring at the strange woman and positioning himself between her and the numerous dogs that were out of sight.

At least his ability to intimidate those around him had not diminished.

After a minute, the alpha sniffed the air several times and huffed. Even though his expressions were limited, both women could feel disapproval rolling off him in waves, but at least he did not consider Yuri a threat. He turned around without further regard to either and disappeared inside the examination room.

Her breathing was still labored, but Yuri was visibly calmer without a large white dog scrutinizing her. "Doctor, I thought you were not coming in this Saturday?"

It was Kagome turn to be completely confused. "I'm sorry?" But before Yuri could explain, she remembered and quickly looked towards the clock. "Oh no! Shuji! The brunch!" She rushed into the examination room, chanting "Oh no no NO!"

The phone call to her boyfriend explaining the circumstances had not been pleasant. He complained about how his time was just as valuable as hers, and every time she brushed him aside it made him question their status. It was an argument Kagome had heard from Shuji before and was not in the mood to placate his fears once again.

"Why don't I call you once I am done here?"

"Kagome, I understand how important your work is to you. Sometimes I just feel like nothing else will ever be as important."

She stayed quiet and Shuji sighed. "I will explain your absence today and see you tonight."

Kagome disliked when he invited himself over, but the guilt made her feel obligated to allow it. "Okay. Tonight. I have to go now, though." Her phone beeped as the call ended and she slouched against her desk. Abandoning her glasses, she wiped a frustrated tear from her cheek.

Relationships had not been easier for her since the abrupt separation of her and Inuyasha. The lack of closure and justified regret from her greatest love had left her empty. There was more to miss than Inuyasha. The loss of her entire feudal family sat heavy in her heart. Also, the adrenaline rushes from their battles had become addicting. For a time, Kagome was once again within the Shikon-like darkness, but instead of a jewel she was trapped in her own depression. She remained emotionally distant, believing that being left alone to grieve was what she truly wanted, but once she reached out to her family her recovery truly began to happen.

Talking about it removed the pressure to feel their absence. Sharing her loss with others softened her resolve to hold onto the pain, and even removed the guilt of letting go. Eventually, Kagome was once again in the light. She was thankful for the ones that were left behind and the ones she shared her life with now.

But all her intimate relationships had lacked the same gut-dropping, hair-pulling, breath-catching passion that she had for her first love. Shuji was the closest, though, perhaps because he could be as obstinate and goal-driven as she was.

A shuffling next to her broke through Kagome's exhausted and somber haze. Sesshoumaru had rested his head on the desk, his brows cocked and golden eyes locked onto her inquisitively.

"Did you ever have trouble with a loved one?" she asked him sardonically.

In response, the massive dog sighed, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Yeah, Inuyasha had that effect. Alright, Sess-sama," she stood up, ignoring the aches, "Let's get you checked out." Kagome patted the sterile, cool table top that had seen the entirety of his pack, but he still sniffed at it speculatively.

Her eye twitched. "Come on, get up on the table."

He sneered at the prospect.

The weariness began to crash down on her. She slumped over the table, groaning. "Please, Sesshoumaru." Her bloodshot eyes pleaded with him and the strain in her voice made it crack. "I can't go home unless I know you are alright."

The dog yawned, then completely laid down and sighed as his eyes slid shut.

He was just an animal. Though he showed signs and characteristics of the demon he used to be, it was clear to Kagome that those days were gone. Something over the last few centuries had left him this way; a shell of what he used to be. Still, as he drifted into sleep that they both desperately needed, she took his reluctance personally.

"Oh no you don't, Lord of the Fleas…"

The deep, annoyed rumbles that resonated within his round chest were deafened by Kagome's own grunts while she strained to pick up the stubborn dog. Her legs straddled his hips as he remained laying on the floor and her arms hooked around his front. She took a several, quick breaths before tensing her back and pulling up again. "Just- ugh- get on- err- the… TA-ble-."

Sesshoumaru was too heavy and her efforts only resulted in a pulled muscle and a surly, groaning dog. She pulled up hard one more time, but her sneakers slipped. Gasping, she hugged him tight and fell back, her butt hitting the hard ground gracelessly. She whimpered, "Ow," and did not fight it when the large inu shifted so he was lying on top of her, effectively pinning her to the cold tile floor.

Kagome was beyond tired and unjustifiably injured. Warm, dejected tears formed in the corner of her eyes while she heaved to breath under Sesshoumaru's weight. His thick, snowy fur tickled her exposed arms and she ungracefully spit out a few tendrils that made their way into her mouth. Her hands pressed against his chest to push him off, but when he didn't instantly begin to growl at her she explored instead.

She was sure he was in decent health, but her guilty conscience would plague her if she did not at least check. Sesshoumaru barely regarded the human rug under him as her small hands felt the lymph nodes in his neck, his ears for signs of mites or infection, and finally she listened to his heartbeat rumble through her for signs of arrhythmia. The gentle, lulling thrumming and the warmth of him blanketed around Kagome, so once her small inspection was done she felt content.

"All good!" she praised, then ran her hands through the fur on his arms. It was then when her fingertips found a large scar near the top of his shoulder. She paused before inspecting it closer. The raised skin wrapped completely around the limp and the scar tissue itself was extremely firm. It was old, but had been severe, and Kagome knew exactly how he got it.

"Oh my god," she breathed, then looked into his intelligent eyes. '"It really is you."

There was no doubt in her mind, but every small affirmation of his identity felt like a stunted leap down the well again. They stared at each other until he licked away one tear that escaped down her cheek and rose off her, leaving the room to nap with his pack instead.

.

Kagome's stomach had been twisted over the last few days as she stressed about possible mishaps and… increased chance of manslaughter at her office, but she was finally able to relax. Besides her theory that Sesshoumaru was deliberately positioning himself in the most opportune places to startle the staff, the week had gone by without any major incident. Having Nathan and Kimiko frequently visit also helped handle the barrage of dogs to care for.

"Oh, this one is just so cute!" Kimiko exclaimed the following Friday. "When do you think they will be ready to be adopted out?"

Sesshoumaru jolted up from his claimed corner, but went unnoticed by the group.

"Maybe in another week or two," she answered. "I want to make sure of any health problems so I can properly inform the families."

"Well, if anyone can find them a good home, it's you. But, can I call dibs on the small black one?"

The sudden growl made all three jump.

"Uh-oh," Nathan said, gently pulling his wife closer to him, "I don't think the big one likes that very much."

"He has a name, you know." The week had taken its toll, and Kagome's careful reticence of the truth faltered.

"You named him?" Nathan questioned.

Internally, she berated herself. "Er…"

"Wow," Kimiko chimed in, "Out of all of them, I didn't think you would get attached to him."

"Well, what can I say?" Kagome joked nervously. "I like a cynic."

"So," her friend urged, slightly uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"Um…" She paused to realize how macabre it would sound, but she wasn't about to deny the taiyoukai any more of himself when he had lost so much already. "It's Sesshoumaru."

Kimiko's eyes widened and, sensing her distress, Nathan quietly asked for a translation.

"It means Killing Perfection," she answered in hushed, clipped English.

"Ah." They all looked towards Sesshoumaru. He narrowed his eyes back and bared a fang as the small puppy disappeared under his chest. Nathan chuckled. "I think it's perfect."

…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this was REALLY late. Busy 2016. I went from Miss cakeiton to Mrs. cakeiton :D  
I don’t own anything Inuyasha.  
…  
A calamity of yips greeted Kagome each morning, and eager claws dug at kennel doors as she walked by. During the last two weeks the ruckus had evolved from surprisingly energizing, to annoying, to the norm. Now she found herself brightly expecting such a welcome to her clinic each day.  
“Ohiyo, inu-yakuza,” she teased the pack as they barked chaotically. Her keys still jingled from her grip as she unhooked the kennel latches and released them into the yard, taking the time to pat a few on the head before they rushed off. She shrugged off her coat then headed to her office, thumbing through yesterday’s mail, and greeted the rest of her canine charges.  
“Good morning, Sesshoumaru. How is our Nami today?”  
His large head lifted from his curled position to reveal the small black puppy biting at the secured cast around her leg.  
Kagome click her tongue and kneeled by the obstinate pup. “She is supposed to keep the cone on. If she manages to tear through her cast, the leg won’t heal properly.” Sesshoumaru huffed dismissively, which blew back her bangs. She shook her head and reattached the cone around Nami’s neck, berating the pair a little more. Kagome could not know if he fully understood what she was saying, but found comfort in talking to him all the same. It was also somewhat cathartic to be snarky towards him without fearing for her life.  
Little Nami whined and shook her head in an attempt to fling off the cone, hitting her alpha in the face several times. Kagome giggled and scratched behind her ear. “Good dog.”  
The front door’s bell chimed as her assistant came in for the day. Sesshoumaru’s ears perked, then he yawned and stretched his massive body. The early morning always betrayed how old he really was. His bones creaked and joints tensed as he guided Nami to the yard with the rest of his makeshift family. Kagome worried that his less magical form might be giving out, but his health was off the charts according to traditional standards. Either there was something she didn’t fully understand, or the great taiyoukai just wasn’t a morning person.  
An image of his former self with mussed hair, dried drool on the corner of his mouth, and a coffee mug stating, “Will Kill Indiscriminately Before My First Cup” made her laugh to herself.  
“You seemed to be in a better mood than last night.”  
Kagome gasped as she turned quickly towards the speaker. “Shuji! What the- You surprised me.”  
Her boyfriend grinned and revealed a small bouquet of tulips. “That was the idea.”  
Still catching her breath, she forced a smile and accepted the flowers. “This is lovely! And I’m sorry about last night. I was… distracted.”  
Shuji’s grin was also forced, but she could tell his sentiment was genuine. The last two weeks had stressed the cracks that had been forming in their relationship. Most of the time their shared company was amicable, yet Kagome could feel something dying. She enjoyed Shuji. He was funny, smart, and respectable, but he was also safe. It wasn’t his fault she saw this as a flaw. Kagome was well aware how messed up it was, but she couldn’t help it. She still craved adventure.  
The sudden scream and quiet curse from her assistant Yuri broke through the tension. Shuji started, but Kagome only giggled. “What was that all about?” he asked.  
“She was just startled by one of the dogs. It happens every other day.”  
His confusion twisted his face. “That’s odd. Shouldn’t she be used to dogs by now?”  
She smiled warmly. “I got one in who’s really special.”  
A memory of Sesshoumaru standing strong and ready to face a thousand enemies flashed through her mind. Yuri was lucky he only like hiding behind corners to scare her.  
Shuji shook his head, directing the conversation back to them. “Anyways, I came to see if you would like to have lunch later today.”  
“Oooo, I can’t,” she apologized, “The pack’s adoption starts today. I have to update the website, interview potentials, and I still have appointments booked.”  
The disappointment darkened his eyes and he grew defensive. “You know, you seem to forget anything that isn’t solely about you.”  
Kagome started. “What?”  
“Lately,” he began to explain, crossing his arms, “It seems everything has been about you. Your work, your time, your dogs. Why can’t the adoption wait another day?”  
Her stance strengthened. “Why can’t lunch?”  
His face became indignant. “See what I mean!? What is so important about these stup-“  
The growl seemed to blanket the room and suck the air out from both of them. Shuji turned towards the imposing form blocking his only escape and the color drained from his face.  
“Is that a dog!? What are you doing with…” Shuji silenced again as Sesshoumaru began walking towards him.  
Kagome was afraid to move. Since the pack had been brought to her clinic no one had been hurt, but she hadn’t seen his hackles this raised since that first night. Red was even beginning to bleed into the gold of his eyes. The purity glowed within her, though she did not know what she was supposed to do with it.  
If only he knew how to sit like Inuyasha…  
Sesshomaru approached uncomfortably close to the man, staring into his eyes, and began to sniff his person. Kagome reached out slowly with a glowing hand. Thankfully, Shuji was not sensitive to reiki, so he did not see the brilliant pink encasing her shaking fingers. After a long moment, they rested on the top of the large dog’s head.  
He startled and the growling stopped as he turned his head towards Kagome. “Easy, now. Come here.” Her hand moved down to his neck, gently brushing down the white fur and trying to calm him with her spirit. His body seemed to absorb her purity instead of lash out against it and, after another tense minute, Sesshoumaru sat down, his big, dog eyes no longer feral, and both humans began to breathe again.  
“What have you gotten yourself into, Kagome?” Shuji accused, his voice unstable.  
She shook her head and continued to pat Sesshoumaru. “I know you don’t understand, but this is important to me.”  
“How am I supposed to understand when you aren’t telling me everything?”  
That was fair. She looked deep into the alpha’s eyes, speaking to the intelligence she knew was there. “Go to Nami.”  
In response, the dog turned and stalked out, glancing over at Shuji one last time before disappearing into the hallway.  
“Do you really think it is self-centered of me to want to help-” Sesshoumaru “-these dogs?”  
The awkward pause that followed told Kagome his answer.  
“I just think,” be backpedaled, “that it shouldn’t be the center of your universe.”  
“No,” she replied, closing her eyes and trying to shut out the pain of saying goodbye. “You are just upset that I am not centered on you.”  
She had once given everything she had for love. To this day, she did not regret a moment. But, she also was no longer the fifteen year old girl who believed sacrifices for love was a good enough reason for her happiness to come second. Kagome had realized that mutual contentment was not only possible, but necessary.  
Shuji took her hand gently, trying to hold on to the last six months they had together. “I need you to be centered on us.”  
“You want me to be predictable.”  
His brow rose. “Is there something wrong with expecting you to be reliable?”  
Kagome huffed, but did not let go of his hand. “But reliability isn’t the issue! I am dependable, but I am not the type who wants to be home by five-thirty every night with no room for… whatever might come along.”  
“Hoarding thirty or so dogs in the middle of the night is not an interesting distraction- it’s a headache.”  
“This work isn’t just a distraction, it’s what I enjoy, Shuji. I want to help, and I want to heal, and I don’t necessarily want to know what is going to happen to me every day for the rest of my life.”  
As soon as she stopped Kagome saw the fight in his eyes leave. “I see,” was all he said.  
“I’m sorry.”  
He shook his head, displacing the blame she had set on herself, and squeezed her hand. The gesture softened the blow of knowing they probably won’t touch again.  
“Try to be safe, okay?”  
Kagome nodded and gave his hand a kiss before letting go.  
Shuji never looked back up from the floor as he walked out.  
He did not visit her office much, but now that he never would again the space felt empty. The chime of the door down the hall as he left rang like a dull thud and a tickle trailed over her cheek. Kagome reached up to brush it away and felt the tear. Another one followed it and her heart began to hurt.  
Had she made a mistake? Shuji was nice. He was sweet and gentle. They had fun. She was the one getting in their way. Why did she always push everyone away?  
She rushed to the door.  
So they argued about work. What couple didn’t? He just wanted her around more. There was no crime in that. Why was she being unreasonable?  
Kagome turned through the hallway and was forced to stop short. She had almost tripped over Nami sprawled out on the cool linoleum, angrily attempting to tear away at the protective cone around her neck. The small grunts and snarls resounded in the tight space and Kagome’s tears slowed. She knelt down and rubbed Nami’s bottom jaw, coaxing her to give up on ripping the plastic barrier away.  
“It’s frustrating now,” she explained to herself more than the dog that wouldn’t understand, “but it’s so you can feel better later. You want to heal properly, don’t you?”  
The little dog’s eyes were on hers now. Kagome sighed and continued, not noticing Sesshoumaru approaching her from behind.  
“It sucks, but it’s for the best. It’s okay to be this sad now than not fully happy ever,” her voice choked as she felt like she was going to cry again, “Right?”  
Without warning, she was almost toppled over when a warm hand nudged her back. She gasped, embarrassed to be caught crying while sitting on the floor in her hallway, and turned to face whoever pushed her.  
But it wasn’t a hand at all. Sesshoumaru’s large head had nuzzled against her back and now he sat behind her, his head tilted to the side, and waited.  
Had he… comforted her?  
Nami yipped, startling them both, and clumsily jumped to Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled and ran her hand down the soft, fluffy fur of his neck down his back. She expected he might balk or huff and turn away, but instead he knelt closer to her, lying down at her side and resting his head in her lap.  
It was close to opening, and soon she would have clients to attend to and potential adopters to interview, but Kagome was content, at the moment, to alight her fingertips with reiki and stroke his long white fur. It seemed soothing for them both and after a minute she felt ready to face the day.  
Once Kagome was calm, she noticed how much space Sesshoumaru was taking up in the hallway. Her brow furrowed. “Is it just me, or have you gotten bigger?”  
He lifted his head and look disapprovingly at her.  
After some coaxing, she persuaded him to stand on a large metal panel set into the floor of a clinic room. Kagome clicked her tongue and shook her head admonishingly down at him. “You have gained twenty pounds since you’ve been here! Someone is going on a diet.”  
Sesshoumaru huffed and walked away, but Kagome swore his tail was slightly between his legs.

.

She knelt down and laced her fingers into the fur of his neck, a habit they were getting used to, and gently said, “It’s time, Sesshoumaru.”  
The first of his pack was to be adopted out the day. She tried to explain to him that he had done a fantastic job caring for each of them, that the loving homes she had tirelessly found would be what was best for them, and that she would remain their veterinarian so it wasn’t a permanent goodbye, but Kagome knew in her heart he did not fully understand. All he felt was her anxiety.  
The red sheep dog went first. Unsure of his reaction, Kagome kept Sesshoumaru in the yard, though he stayed in the small section that faced the front parking lot. She guided the red puppy towards the fence so they could say goodbye. Sesshoumaru whined, and pawed at the chain link, but made no serious attempt to free himself or, thankfully, attack the people taking part of his pack away.  
His stress seemed to increase with every dog that went home with their new families. When he wasn’t stalking the fence, he was in the yard surrounded by the pack he had left as they dwindled.  
With his reaction now, Kagome wondered how he had dealt with the loss of his small pack from centuries ago. The dragon, Jaken…  
Rin…  
She looked over to the small black puppy on her table and got the crushing feeling that, even with this cold, stoic mystique, he probably did not take it very well at all.  
And she was doing it to him all over again.  
She sighed and proceeded to cut away the cast from Nami’s leg. The puppy was eager to get out and run without the cumbrance, so she made her inspection as quick and thorough as possible before sending her back to Sesshoumaru. The guilt dropped heavy in her heart.  
Tomorrow, Kimiko and Nathan were taking Nami, the last one, home.  
.  
“I’m sorry, Sesshoumaru.”  
Nami wiggled playfully in Kimiko’s arms and the couple laughed. Kagome did not have the heart to keep Sesshoumaru in the yard for this farewell and did not know what to expect, but his calm acquiescence was a surprise. He sat calmly at Kagome’s side, staring at the little black-haired orphan who found a loving home… away from him.  
Kagome began to pet his neck, but he leaned away from her touch for the first time since she found him in the warehouse. Her heart sank.  
Nami yipped and turned towards her alpha, panting happily. Kimiko put her down so she could get close, afraid to go anywhere near Sesshoumaru herself. The puppy trotted up to him, her leg as good as new, and craned her neck trying to reach his face. His looked down until their noses were touching and she licked him twice, as if to say, “Thank you.” Then, she turned and ran back to Kimiko.  
Sesshoumaru didn’t stay until Nami was completely gone. Instead, he huffed and turned around to escape back inside the clinic.  
Kagome hurriedly said her own goodbyes before rushing inside to find him. He wasn’t in the yard, or the kennels. She couldn’t find him by the back exit or in any other the clinic rooms.  
Finally, she found him behind her desk in the office. From the looks of it, it seemed like he tried to fit underneath it to escape.  
She sat down a short distance away from him and tried to get him to look at her.  
“They are good homes. I promise. I personally screened and interviewed everyone.”  
Sesshoumaru was dejected. He groaned and turned his attention to the other side of the room in obstinacy. She couldn’t bear to think of him alone like this all night and suddenly she realized it had never really occurred to her to find a home for Sesshoumaru, whether it was because the thought of someone owning him felt wrong, or because she had already known where he was going all along.  
“Hey, why don’t you come home with me?”  
Finally, he glanced over to meet her eyes.  
…  
A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing :]

There are probably errors :/


End file.
